Venom Vol 1 17
Supporting Characters: * * * ** ** ** ** * Antagonists: * ** ** ** * Other Characters: * * Marty Locations: * ** *** Items: * * * Vehicles: * Events: * | Synopsis1 = Vic II introduces herself as "Frankie" and pulls out a detonator, stating that she set up bombs along the tunnel wall - on the other side of which is a subway station with thousands of potential hosts for the Venom symbiote clone. Stating that she wants to make a deal, Transformed into Venom, Patricia Robertson snarls that "Frankie" can't be trusted and that she tried to kill her, but "Frankie" tells her to get over it and offers the Suit a means of repairing Robertson 's control collar. The Suit agrees and asks what "Frankie" wants in return, and she tells him that she wants the same thing he does. As the symbiote-clone tries to seperate from Robertson, the Suit repairs her control collar, causing the symbiote clone to retract into her body. Robertson collapses, unconscious, and the Suit suggests they let her rest until she's fully recovered. "Frankie" disagrees, saying that Bob will discover the collar has been repaired within an hour; but the Suit bluntly refuses to take further action until he knows what they're up against. "Frankie" begrudgingly agrees and asks if the Suit has read The Bible, which he states he is familiar with. She tells him that the story of Noah's Ark and the Great Flood was a lie, and that the Flood never came, and the Suit reveals that he already knows this; explaining that the so-called Flood had been his species' original plan to wipe out humanity, and it had been postponed due to a severe storm. During this period, the cybernetic spiders learned that a group of humans had been forewarned and protected from the coming cataclysm by the same being who had commissioned it; and withdrew, not wanting to be party to a religious genocide. "Frankie" is astonished to realize that the Suit had been there in-person, and he replies that the one called "Bob" had been there as well. "Frankie" reveals that Bob had raised her and her twin sister to believe they were special and had been chosen to live in a new world, but that she had discovered she was one of an army of expendable clones during the attack on Voici. Initially wanting to kill herself, she had instead shot off her control collar and sworn revenge against Bob for lying to her. The Suit asks "Frankie" why she didn't just reveal herself to her fellow clones, and "Frankie" replies that they would have killed her on-sight confusion or not. Asked why she didn't just hunt down and kill Robertson to eliminate the symbiote-clone, "Frankie" replies that Bob would have simply made another. The Suit deduces that the symbiote-clone bonded to Robertson was modified to produce reproductive hormones that would activate if it were to amalgamate with the original Venom symbiote - causing it to give birth to an army of symbiotes that would devour all life on Earth. "Frankie" explains that the Ararat Corporation is a front for an organization called the Ark, which has undercover agents and spies all over the world - all answering to Bob. Noticing a power grid control box, the Suit states he has a plan to neutralize Bob's ability to find them via satellite and camera feeds. Disguising himself as a COMed worker when a pair of city workers come across him, the Suit stabs his hand into the control box and overloads it, causing a blackout spanning much of the northeastern quadrant of the country and cutting Bob off from the Vic and Frankie agents. Still naked, Robertson regains consciousness alongside her symbiote, trapped inside a spherical glass containment unit at the Four Freedoms Plaza. Mister Fantastic assures her that she's going to be alright before asking Johnny Storm if the video is ready. Copying the video onto a disk, Mister Fantastic sends it to the WROQ newsroom via courier drone. Standing on a rooftop, Eddie Brock overhears the broadcast that the Fantastic Four have captured "Venom" at the Baxter Building. Spider-Man also overhears the broadcast and arrives at the Four Freedoms Plaza, to Mister Fantastic's irritation. Bluntly rejecting Spider-Man's demands to be let in, Mister Fantastic is caught off-guard as Venom crashes through the skylight. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}